Muffins, Timelords and an awkward situation
by IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch
Summary: After Ditzy's roommate gets in an accident Rainbow, Pinkie and Dinky bring her home only to see Ditzy and The Doctor having a moment.


It was a gloriously sunny day in Ponyville, in all of Equestria maybe, there was not a cloud in the sky and that was perfect as it meant a certain awesomely cool Pegasus had the day off work. Rainbow Dash was currently at the edge of Ponyville standing in a wide open field with a certain pink pony who wouldn't stop bouncing up and down.

"So Dashie why'd ya want to meet me here?" asked Pinkie Pie enthusiastically.

"Don't call me Dashie" said Rainbow Dash before shuddering "Anyway the reason your here is because I want to become really good at running on my feet, the Running of the Leaves is coming up and I plan on giving AppleJack a run for her money and your the fastest pony I know and I figure having some competition will motivate me."

"Sure thing! I'd do anything to help a friend. You know whats funny? I never wanted to be your friend, in fact back in the" now it was Pinkie's turn to shudder "_old generation _I actually got fed up of you and punched you but then we had to re-film the scene and they didn't put me in it and I almost got sacked because having ponies beating each other up on television was a bad example for the kids but I think your a HUNDRED-THOUSAND percent cooler in this generation." said Pinkie Pie rapidly.

Rainbow Dash was silent for several seconds as her brain tried to comprehend Pinkie's Pinkyness and eventually she replied with "Its been forever since I've said this but Pinkie you are just so random."

"So come on when does the race begin?" asked the energetic pink pony.

"We'll race from here to that chesnut tree to the bridge then back to the tree again, hows that?"

"Okie Doki Loki!" exclaimed Pinkie "Just tell me when to start!"

The ponies took their positions as Rainbow started to count down "On your marks...get set...GO!"

At once both of them transformed into rainbow and pink coloured blurs as they raced towards the chesnut tree. Pinkie reached the tree first and turned to stick her tongue out at her friend who took this opportunity to race past her. As Rainbow Dash raced past Pinkie toward the bridge she was confident that she had this foot race the bag...until she ran straight into somepony that is. Both Rainbow and the pony she crashed into cried out in surprise as they made contact. The duo got tangled up and rolled over the bridge where they rolled straight into a tree.

Both ponies groaned as Pinkie could be heard singing and seen performing flips in the background "I WON! I WON! Now where's my prize?". Rainbow pulled herself into a sitting position before looking at the pony she had crashed into. Rainbow recognized her as Golden Harvest ( also nicknamed Carrot Top ) whom she knew was Derpy's roommate. A few seconds later Dinky Doo who had been walking with Golden Harvest ran up to the fallen ponies.

"Carrot Top are you alright!?" asked Dinky immediately.

"I-Uh-I'm fine. Or I will be when these yellow circle birds leave me alone!" she started to wave at the air angrily..."Go away yellow circle birds!"...before falling backwards.

Dinky turned her attention to Rainbow Dash. Despite being just about everyponies hero ( including Dinky's ) Dinky didn't like it when family were injured.

"Just what do you think your doing!?" Rainbow opened her mouth to speak but Dinky quickly spoke again "Look what did to her! You could've gave her a concussion!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Look kid I didn't mean to hit your friend...in fact, I believe _I_ am the victim in this situation!"

Dinky rolled her eyes at the pegasai's antics "Whatever! But you did this so you need to help carry her back to my sisters place!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes "Fine! But just be thankful that you don't have a lawsuit on your hoofs!" Rainbow got up before turning to Pinkie Pie "C'mon Pinkie I feel a bit dizzy so I'll need a hoof."

Pinkie sat sown stubbornly on the ground and crossed her front legs "Not until I see the Oompa Loompa!" she pouted.

"What!?" asked Rainbow Dash who was not in the mood for Pinkie Pie's shenanigans ( or as Pinkie calls it "kumquatigins" )

"Fine you win this time! But next time I want to see the Oompa Loompa!"

* * *

Ditzy Doo was normally considered a very accident-prone and destructive pony, especially with her buns of steel, but she was amazing at baking muffins. She wasn't clumsy or destructive in the slightest way and it could not be denied that her muffins were the best in Ponyville and possibly all of Equestria. Someponies even asked why her cutie mark was several bubbles instead of a muffin. She wasn't sure, perhaps it was because hundreds of Earth ponies, pegasai and unicorns had pastries such as muffins, cakes, cupcakes, cookies and pies as their cutie marks but nopony Ditzy Doo had ever encountered could ever turn liquid into bubbles like she could. Her cutie mark was truly unique.

As she put the muffins into the rather large oven installed in her kitchen she heard the sound of a key in the lock before the back door was opened.

"Hello Derpy." said the soaking wet stallion in the doorway.

"Hello Doctor." greeted Ditzy Doo before wiping the sweat from her brow "How was work today?"

"Urgh terrible I got chased by a German shepherd on my way towards Sweet Apple Acres where I was going to fix their clocks and I only lost it by hiding in a bush...that it urinated on several seconds later! No not it, _he_! *Shudder* that's going to replace the Daleks in my nightmares!"

"That sounds bad, I suppose anypony would be pi- uh...ticked off if that happened them." sympathized Ditzy.

"Thats not all! On the way back he chased me again! Grr! If only I hadn't forgotten my sonic screwdriver! Today of all days! And the only way I got rid of the dog was by jumping in a river with a really strong current that pulled me down a small waterfall!" The Doctor sighed "Who knew being the resident timekeeper and clock-fixer would be so hard?"

Ditzy giggled, while she was always either destroying things or crashing into things The Doctor was always getting soaked or soaking others in the process.

"What are you laughing at?" asked The Doctor.

"Nothing, nothing! Continue to go about your business oh turner of time."

The Doctor had only walked a few steps before slipping on the tiled floor, his back left leg struck out knocking a bucket of water and a mop into the air. The mop landed on The Doctors head before the water inside the bucket rained down on him and if that wasn't enough the bucket came down seconds later landing atop his head.

Ditzy Doo burst into laughter as The Doctor flailed around for a few seconds before struggling to pry the bucket from his head.

"Hahaha! Hey-Hey Doctor are you feeling alright?" enquired Ditzy before snickering "You should get checked out, you look a little _pail_! BwahahahaHA!"

The Doctor scowled for a few moments before an evil grin came on his face. Seeing a bag of flour on the table The Doctor grabbed a hoofull (don't ask me how) of flour and flung it at Ditzy's face.

"Pwuh! Hey! You ruined my laughter!" The Doctor gave a smile as if to say "Come and get me" before Ditzy grinned and said "It is so on!"

Both ponies grabbed whatever ingredients were in reach ( flour, eggs, a stick of butter ) and started to fling them at each other until both were covered in a mix of ingredients. As The Doctor suddenly flung his last egg which hit Ditzy in the chest he realized he had no ammo left. Ditzy Doo grinned before starting to close in with a superior smirk upon her face and an egg in her hoof.

"Any last words?" she asked tauntingly.

"Only two. Catch me if you can!" and with that The Doctor bolted.

"That was five words!" shouted Ditzy before giving chase to the fleeing timelord with the egg in her mouth.

Ditzy Doo chased her prey into the living room up the stairs through the halls and back down the stairs again. Ditzy was getting tired of this with one last burst of speed she tackled The Doctor and both of them landed on the couch. fortunately for The Doctor the egg had been dropped on the ground so Ditzy was now also out of ammo.

"Well" panted The Doctor "It appears you are out of ammo as am I, perhaps we should make a truce."

Ditzy sighed "Yeah it seems to be the only solution."

"Can you get off me now?"

"Yeah sure."

Ditzy made to pull herself off The Doctor but slipped in the process! She fell back on top of him and then their lips made contact...It was a few seconds before either one truly registered what was going on and even then neither felt like stopping...until.

"Oh sweet mother of Celestia!"

Ditzy and The Doctor pulled apart quickly and turned to look at the door. Standing in the doorway were Dinky Doo, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Golden Harvest who had only been half conscious a few seconds ago and was the one who had cried out.

"DERPY WHAT THE HAY!?" commented Rainbow Dash who was unable to comprehend what she just saw.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING THERE!? FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA COVER THE CHILDREN'S EYES!" cried out Dinky Doo.

"YAY! The shippers will be so happy! Oh! This means we can throw a shipping party. Hooray!" cried Pinkie.

The Doctor and Ditzy Doo tried to stammer out a response but all they got out of their mouths was "I-Uh-well-uh-uh-uh...This isn't-".

Rainbow Dash covered her eyes before saying "Ah! We'll be back later!"

A few seconds later the door slammed shut and Ditzy and The Doctor were left alone on the couch. After a few seconds Ditzy crawled off of her friend and The Doctor sat up on the couch. The duo looked at one another awkwardly before looking away before looking back again. After a few minutes of silence the duo burst into laughter and didn't stop for several minutes. Finally they both calmed down enough to talk to each other.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" asked The Doctor chuckling slightly.

"It was priceless!" laughed Derpy. The mailmare continued to laugh for several seconds before realizing something.

"Oh no. OH NO!"

"What is it?" asked The Doctor concerned.

"I just remembered Rainbow is an even bigger gossip than Rarity! And she exaggerates _ALL_ the time!"

Within seconds the two ponies had run out of the house calling Rainbow's name. Ditzy suddenly spotted Fluttershy walking down the street carrying several heavy-looking bags of animal feed ( she's stronger than she looks ). Ditzy ran up to her followed by The Doctor.

"Fluttershy! Pleeeeasse tell me you know where Rainbow Dash is!" begged Ditzy.

"Well um yes, I do." replied the timid mare.

"Where!?" The Doctor said much too quickly for the timid mares liking.

Fluttershy squeaked before replying "A-at Sugarcube Corner."

"Perfect! We can still catch up to her! Allons-y!" cried out The Doctor.

"Congratulations on the baby by the way." added Fluttershy quietly but not so quietly that the other ponies didn't hear.

"...What?" asked Ditzy.

"Rainbow told me and everyone else how you two were erm...*clears throat* and that you were pregnant, anyway I should probably get going. Good Luck!"

As Fluttershy walked off she didn't see The Doctor faint or the look of homicidal rage in Ditzy Doo's eyes as she made her way towards Sugarcube Corner.

_THE END_


End file.
